Hollywood
by Yume no Wolfie
Summary: A string of events leads to death to three Yu-Gi-Oh! characters. [[Song-fic]]


**Disclaimer: **Gee, people. I know this is real hard, but let's think. Does anyone but Kazuki Takahashi-san own the brilliant anime/manga Yuugiou? No. Does anyone but Nickelback own this song? No. Thank you.

-- Lyrics --

"speech"

:::--:::change of scene

:::--:::

-- Please don't be too long while you're gone --

:::--:::

The slap of feet upon wet pavement. A flash of blue and the spectre was gone.

Followed by a voice.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" It was Anzu, a young girl with brown hair, "I swear, it wasn't what it looked like."

Tears fell from the closed purple eyes as the shorter youth sprang ahead, pressing onward like a blind bull, full of rage.

:::--:::

-- There ain't enough to keep me here too long

And not like the last time I stood in line

Just enough to keep me bouncin' off the wall

Yeah! --

:::--:::

It wasn't the first time Malik had waited for something like this. He was beginning to become jittery, and couldn't bear the lack of coke for any longer. He slid into an alleyway, a black coat keepingh him hidden in the shadows.

:::--:::

-- The new day, the new tray

That comes around

Pills and all, enough to kill him while he sleeps --

:::--:::

Malik had meditated upon the thought of suicide. Of him taking his own life. Ending the addiction, the pain, the want and need for his Yami. The cuts and bruises. The scars on his back. Everything.

"Everything..." he mumbled, toying with an orange bottle of pills in his hand.

:::--:::

-- Is this the alley we dragged him to

Just off of Hollywood and Normandy? --

:::--:::

They had dragged him here. The empty lot. Yami and Hikari. What the masochistic Yami would call 'bonding time.' It was torture.

Today was worse. He had found glass.

The Thief King handled the glass cautiously with his right hand, and slowly slit his left palm, drawing crimson life. He smiled. The slit ran across the tomb robber's pinky to the ball of his thumb. He grabbed the weaker side with his bloody hand; for pure fun and enjoyment, he smeared his blood across Ryou's cheek.

Ryou squirmed. He had never liked the appearance of blood.

"Don't cry," Bakura purred in his ear, slowly sliding the sharp glass across the Hikari's arm, slashing it evenly.

:::--:::

-- If it'd worked worked like she said it would

Just like (livin' in Hollywood)

Just like a bad dream --

:::--:::

Yuugi choked and sputtered, his own tears catching up to him. It wasn't what it looked like, eh? So, it wasn't another boy pressing against Anzu, was it? It wasn't, she said. He didn't believe a word that wench spoke. He growled to himself, tears and pity forgotten. Maybe he didn't need her... But he kept ahead, his destination somewhere in front of him, never behind.

-- Or so it seems --

Anzu stopped and panted, tears welling up in her blue eyes. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't stop him. The other boy, that is. She would have screamed, had there been breath in her lungs. So she stood there, breathing hard and watching Yuugi dash off into the night.

:::--:::

-- Just like I'm back in emergency --

:::--:::

Ryou, worn out and beaten, managed to sit up. His Yami was gone. Probably a bar to get wasted. He whispered out a few choice curse words towards the darker half. Dried blood was caked on his face, arms, and body. His clothes were ripped and torn, like his skin. And many bruises dotted the youth's pale frame; naturally, they were very visable.

-- If it'd worked like she said it would

Just like (livin' in Hollywood)

Just like a bad dream

Or so it seems --

Maybe this was all a bad dream. Maybe Ryou would wake up someday and everything would be gone. Maybe he would wake up and find his mother and sister alive again. Maybe... His thoughts trailed as his consciousness did. He was getting dizzy, which wasn't good.

:::--:::

-- Please don't be too long, while you're gone

There ain't enough to keep me here too long --

:::--:::

Yuugi's mad dash led him to the mainstreet of Domino. A haze and sort of ominous feeling fell upon the night. His hot tears fogged up his vision and he still sprinted onward, into the street. He didn't see the car. Neither did he hear it in his white rage...

:::--:::

-- And not like the last time I stood in line

Just enough to keep me bouncin' off the wall

Yeah! --

:::--:::

The white cap was off. And the pills were strewn out across the table, white, round things with the poison and potency to kill. Malik had no intention of leaving a suicide note. But, this was final. This was it. He had a glass of water, his last, and chugged it along with the pills. Unbeknownst to him that his Yami opened the door just then...


End file.
